a. Field of the Invention
The present inventon relates to a new way of fabricating and erecting a curtain wall.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Present practice for curtain walls is to use rigid secondary structural elements which are rigidly connected to either the main vertical structural elements i.e. columns, or to floor slabs or spandrel beams of a building. Present practice for curtain walls with windows is to use rigid window frames and rigid window panes and to assemble such curtain walls on site.
With the arrival of strong, weather-resistant, flexible and transparent plastic films and sheets a new approach to curtain walls -- as is the subject of the present invention is now possible.